


The Twilight Zone

by Komodo_Butterfly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Episode 3, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, Twilight Zone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komodo_Butterfly/pseuds/Komodo_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Episode 3 Max finds herself in a world where she belongs to the Vortex Club. In her haste to find Chloe she thinks Warren hooked up with Brooke, only he didn't. Max should know life is strange, but this right here is like the Twilight Zone. There's no way Warren hooked up with Nathan. No way was Warren a member of the Vortex Club. There was just no way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Life is Strange, absolutely love it. And when I played Episode 3 this idea just popped into my head. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange nor any of it's characters.

This was just weird; Max had no other word to describe it. Now Warren flirting with Brooke she could almost handle, almost. Brooke had been crushing on the science geek for what seemed like forever, so it wasn’t totally out of the realm of possibility that they’d end up together. But being friends with Victoria, that was just a whole other realm of weird. Like some twilight zone shit.

‘Maybe that’s it’ she thought. ‘This is the twilight zone, it almost makes sense’. Almost but not quite.

“Max? You sure you’re okay?” Victoria was looking at her with concern. It just, it was too much for her to handle.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just spaced out, you know. I was just thinking about the contest”. Wait there was still a contest wasn’t there? That hadn’t changed as well, had it?

“Oh I know, I still haven’t made up my mind about which one I’m gonna enter. Hey you want to drop by my room later; you’re great at this kind of stuff. Maybe you could give me some pointers about what the judges might like”.

Okay forget the twilight zone, it was like aliens had taken over and were invading Victoria’s body. Now she was beginning to sound like Warren. Wait, Warren! Were they still friends? He had to be, he just had to. Things were already weird enough; Warren was the only one to actually get her.

“Sure Victoria. I just remembered I have to go ask Warren something, I’ll be right back”. That didn’t sound too suspicious did it? Did it sound like something the new Max might say?

“Sure. Tell Warren I said hi. You might want to get there before Nathan does though. You know what those two are like. I don’t know what he’s thinking letting Brooke drool all over him like that. Everyone knows he’s taken, including her”.

Ignoring the fact that Victoria had smiled at her, without any sarcasm whatsoever, because that was just freaky, Max was left to process what she’d just heard.

“No way”. Warren was dating someone? Someone that wasn’t her or Brooke? And what did Victoria mean about Nathan? What did he have to do with-oh.

“Max!”

No that couldn’t be right. There’s no way. Not even in this universe where everything had turned upside down and-oh god she was Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Or maybe she was Dorothy Gale. Huh, she hadn’t noticed before just how similar the two stories were and-okay yeah that was so not the thing she needed to focus on. But Nathan and Warren? Seriously? No, just no. She couldn’t believe it; she just refused to believe it.

“Hi Warren”.

Okay Brooke looked kinda mad. But why? Wait had she done something to her in this life? If she was a member of the Vortex Club did that mean she’d hurt people like Brooke. Oh god, what about Kate? Had she hurt her too? Wait was Kate even still alive?

“Hey, you okay? You look kind of down”.

Good old Warren, at least he hadn’t changed.

“It’s just been a crazy sort of morning”. God could she have picked a lamer excuse? There’s no way Warren would buy that.

“Oh yeah? Well I’m free now; you can tell me all about it. By the way I still have that book you lent me, why don’t we head over to the dorms and I’ll get it for you”.

That sounded like Warren. But was it her imagination or did he look kind of scared? No not scared exactly, but he was acting kinda weird. Oh god he wasn’t high was he? Who knows what the Vortex Club had been doing to him. And why did he keep looking back and forth between Brooke and her and-oh. Wow she could be oblivious sometimes.

“Yeah sure”. Max had never seen Warren look so relieved.

“Great, come on let’s go! Oh uh I’ll see you around Brooke”. Warren smiled, grabbing her arm and practically pulling her along.

“Hey, what’s the problem? You okay?”

“Urgh”. Now that wasn’t the Warren she knew. As a matter of fact, Max couldn’t recall ever seeing him look anything other than happy. “Just Brooke you know. I mean I like her but just as a friend. But no matter what I do she just doesn’t seem to get it. I’m running out of ways to be nice about it Maybe Nathan’s right, maybe I should start listening to him more”.

Nathan? Well that sent alarm bells off.

“Nathan? What do you mean?” There, hopefully she didn’t sound too suspicious.

“Oh you know; he keeps going on about how I’m way too nice and how I keep letting people walk all over me”.

She didn’t say it, but Max had to agree. Shit, was she actually agreeing with something Nathan had said?

“Like he doesn’t do it too. I mean he’s always the one dragging me around, making me join the Vortex Club, forcing me to spend time with his friends. Which, yeah okay I still have you and Victoria’s pretty cool, I mean she was the one who set us up. But just because we’re dating doesn’t mean he has the right to just decide my life for me. You know?”

No she didn’t know. She really didn’t know.

For a split second Max forgot how to breathe, she just stood there struggling to comprehend what she’d just heard.

“Max, you okay? You’re looking kinda pale”. Warren looked worried, that was so like him. The old him that is. The one who was her friend, the one who not-so-secretly had a crush on her, the one she could always count on. But this new Warren, the Vortex Club member, the one dating Nathan Prescott, could this really still be her Warren?

“I’m fine, just felt kind of sick for a minute there”.

Warren didn’t look convinced and a few seconds later a brilliant flush spread across his face. “Wait you weren’t thinking about that time you walked in on us, were you? Because I-”.

Okay no, just no. She was so not ready to deal with this. Surely there was something else she had to do right now. Anything else. Wasn’t there?

 _Chloe_.

Oh god how could she forget? How could she be so stupid? She had to leave, she had to find Chloe, she had to make things right. She had to-

“-you and Victoria did set us up and you said it was okay and-”

Wait what? She and Victoria had set Nathan up with Warren?

Max couldn’t believe she was thinking this, but maybe Chloe would have to wait. This was just insane. Forget that she was a time traveller, forget that she’d changed the past, royally fucked it up in fact. Just forget all of that. She’d worked with Victoria to get their best friends together?

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Max could hear the Twilight Zone theme song running through her mind.

“Max? Why are you humming the Twilight Zone?”

Oops. So much for it being in her mind.

“No reason”.

_As Max Caulfield would soon come to realize, there is a fifth dimension, beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension where things are not as they seem, where friend becomes foe and foe becomes friend. It is an area where even the most unlikely of pairings come together as one. An area which we call, the_ _Twilight Zone._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your reviews etc. I know WarrenNathan isn’t a hugely popular pairing so I was surprised to get so many reviews already. Now this chapter basically starts on the first day of school when Max first arrives. So it will be looking at how she came to be a member of the vortex club and how she and Victoria got Warren and Nathan together.
> 
> I only just realised Warren hooked up with Stella not Brooke in the alternate universe of the game. Having said that, Brooke’s interest in Warren is pretty much constant which would be bound to drive Nathan crazy when they get together. So I’m leaving it as it is. 
> 
> Also in the alternate timeline, I’m pretty sure Warren and Max aren’t friends. But for the sake of this story they are. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time Warren Graham met Nathan Prescott, he hadn't been impressed. The guy was everything he hated; rich to the point he paid off anyone who went against him, smug, arrogant, selfish, the list just went on and on. Yet fast forward a few months later and where would Warren end up? In the bastard's bed, leaning against him as they both watched the twilight zone. The original mind you, not the remake. How did it get to that? Well there were some days Warren didn't even know. But as for how they first started dating, well that Warren did know.

It was the first day of school and Warren was already pretty nervous. At sixteen he was the youngest student in his grade. So not only did he have the usual shit to worry about; acne, bad breath, you know all those really gross things, he had to worry about not making a fool of himself in front of students who were two years older than him. Talk about pressure. But whatever, he could handle it. Or if worst came to worst, he could just be like Daniel and hide out in his room.

"Move Graham!" Warren scowled as Prescott and his cronies pushed him aside, causing him to stumble against the lockers.

"Jerks" Warren muttered, wincing a little as he rubbed at his hip.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Warren blinked, only just noticing the girl now standing beside him. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just typical jockish behaviour, no big deal. I'm used to it". Why did he say that? Could he have sounded anymore pathetic?

"Jockish? Is that even a word?" The girl teased.

Warren frowned. The girl was cute, really cute actually. Why was she wasting time talking to him? "Well if it's not then I claim it as my own" he grinned. The girl giggled in response, maybe his luck was finally starting to turn? "Hi, I'm Warren. Are you new here?"

"Max. Well technically it's Maxine but everyone calls me Max and yes. Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me. I've been here a while so I kind of know everyone here. You're a new face, so I figured either you were new or some student had snapped and gone for a total face transplant. The first seemed more likely". Okay seriously he had to stop talking, before he scared her off for good.

"You mean like on Eyes Without A Face?" The girl, Max, asked curiously.

Wait, what? What did she say? There was no way she said what he thought she did. But just to be sure; "You've seen Eyes Without A Face? Really?" Maybe he should have toned down the disbelief just a little.

"By Georges Franju? Yeah I've seen it. Sorry I know it's kind of weird to like those old black and white horror flicks, I just-"

"No! No uh, it's not weird. I mean I'm into that sort of thing too. Which I guess probably isn't that reassuring to you. I mean I did bring up the topic of face transplants. Okay now you talk". Warren rubbed the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed.

Max giggled again. "Let's just say we're both weird. Maybe we can work out who's weirder at a later date. Right now I'm supposed to be looking for Mr Jefferson's class".

"Oh that's right by me. I'm in the science room, it's just opposite. C'mon I'll take you".

"Cool".

"So where are you from?" Warren asked.

"Here originally. A few years ago my dad got a new job in Seattle so we all moved over there".

"Really? That's pretty cool, so what's Seattle like?"

"It's pretty cool, lots of people and buildings and stuff. They made for some pretty cool shots. But I kinda missed Arcadia Bay. I know that sounds kinda lame but this place just has so many memories for me, you know?"

"Yeah, it's kinda like going back to your roots?"

"Exactly" Max smiled.

"So this shots thing, I take it you're into photography? Well that makes sense since you're in Mr Jefferson's class".

"Big time. He's kinda the reason I wanted to go to school here. He was a pretty famous photographer in the 90s and I really love his work".

"Another groupie huh? Just be careful what you say around Victoria. She claims the title of Jefferson's biggest fan and just might gut you if she thinks you're trying to take that from her. Not someone you'd want to piss off, especially on your first day" Warren warned.

"Good to know. Uh, who's Victoria again?" Max asked, barely stopping herself from crashing into him as he stopped abruptly.

"That's her. The blond with the short hair. Big time bitch if she doesn't like you and last I checked she doesn't exactly like me. But I don't know, maybe you can get on her good side. Let me know how it works out. Anyway that's Jefferson's class and here's the science room. If you're not too busy we can meet up after class, I could show you around campus?" Warren offered.

Max smiled "Thanks, I'd like that".

"No prob. I'll wait outside for you".

"Got it. See you after class" Max waved, walking into the classroom.

"Yeah, see you" Warren said quietly. Max never heard him.

"Pathetic". A familiar sneer caught Warren's attention.

"What do you want Prescott?" Warren sighed, moving to step aside and let several students pass.

"Me? Nothing. I was just saying how pathetic you are, drooling over the new girl like a mutt panting after it's bitch". Nathan smirked, eyes lighting up in interest as Warren tensed, clearly getting ready to fight.

"I was just being friendly. Now I know you don't know the meaning of the word so let me help you. It's that thing you do when you're not a complete dick" Warren glared.

"Oh? Well I-" Nathan began, glaring right back at him.

"Nathan shut it".

Warren stilled, frowning in confusion as the queen bee herself approached the pair.

"What? Victoria I-" Warren was relieved to see Nathan looked as confused as he felt. At least he wasn't the only one who found it strange, that Victoria cared enough to stop him.

"I don't want to hear it. It's the first day of school and you know how much this class means to me. Fighting with this geek is only going to do two things; make me late and get you in trouble again. At least wait until tomorrow before you start something. Or maybe I should tell the geek just why you seem to enjoy picking on him so much". Victoria raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Was it just Warren's imagination or did Nathan actually pale at that? Warren couldn't deny that since arriving at the school, he did seem to be one of Nathan's favourite people to pick on. But he'd always assumed that was due to his age and clear superiority over the other boy, whose only saving grace was that his father owned the school. But Victoria's tone seemed to imply there was another reason. Something Nathan clearly didn't want her to tell him, if the way he'd grabbed her arm and dragged her into Jefferson's class was any indication.

"What?" Warren asked himself. The bell rang and Warren entered the science lab, lost in his own thoughts.

-

"So you must be Max?"

Max could feel herself blushing a little at that, well who could blame her? Mr Jefferson was pretty hot. Not that she'd ever go for him, no. That was just too disturbing for words.

"That's me. I just wanted to say I'm a big fan of your work Mr Jefferson".

Mr Jefferson smiled at her. "Thank you, it's always nice to meet a fan. And I had a chance to look over some of your previous work. You have a real talent, I'm happy to see you join my class. Now I know you're new, but today is mostly just going over what I expect for the upcoming year. So you should be fine. But if you need any help…Victoria? Could you come here for a second?"

Victoria threw Nathan one last smirk, before joining the pair at the desk. "Yes Mr Jefferson?" Victoria asked sweetly.

Victoria briefly glanced at the new girl, the one she'd seen Graham talking too earlier, the one Nathan had mentioned before going into a rant about the other boy. She was cute in that wannabe hipster kind of way. Well she had a pretty face at least, but something seriously needed to be done about her style. She was also quiet, normally something Victoria found irritating. Like that Kate girl, Little Miss Chastity. But, as Victoria took the time to consider her, perhaps that wasn't always a bad thing. She could always use another minion, especially one that loved photography as much as she did. And Mr Jefferson of course, she'd seen the new girl's face when she'd laid eyes on the man. So long as she didn't try making a move on her man, Victoria could almost see herself growing to tolerate her. Besides, if she was quiet, that only gave Victoria more opportunity to talk about herself. And that was never a bad thing.

"This is Max; she's new as if you didn't already know. I was wondering if you'd show her around a little? Show her where the equipment is, you know that sort of thing. Perhaps you could even show her some of your work, her own is quite impressive. As my best student, I think you two would work well together. Perhaps you might even take her under your wing?"

"Of course, I'm always happy to help a fellow photography enthusiast". Victoria tried hard to keep the sarcasm out of her tone; clearly she'd been spending too much time around Nathan.

"Excellent. Then I'll leave you to it. Now everyone take a seat so we can get started". Mr Jefferson addressed the room, his eyes landing on Nathan. "Mr Prescott I don't believe you're in this class. Out you go".

"Yeah, yeah. See you after class" Nathan nodded at Victoria before leaving.

"So uh, thanks Victoria". Max said as Victoria led her to the back of the room.

"Whatever. Before we start whatever this is, I need you to tell me something". Victoria leaned back, casually draping her arm over the back of her chair.

"Shoot".

"I saw you earlier talking to Warren Graham. Now I don't care if you two are friends or not. I mean he is like two years younger than the rest of us, some kind of genius or something. God knows he needs friends who aren't complete spazzes. But are you interested in dating him?" Victoria asked, her face carefully kept neutral.

"Warren? Oh, well I-I barely know him. I mean I think we could be good friends. When we were talking earlier he mentioned liking this really old black and white movie. You know one of those classic horror flicks; before today I didn't think anyone our age had seen it. I think we have a lot in common. But I uh, I don't really see myself dating him. He just seemed like a nice guy, the kind of guy you watch movies with and pig out on junk food". Max admitted.

'Was this some kind of test?' Max wondered. 'Did I pass?'

"Thank god" Victoria sighed. Seeing Max's confusion she decided to clarify. "You saw Nathan in here earlier right? And you saw him push Graham against the lockers? Well you know that saying about a guy pulling on a girl's pigtails…?" Victoria gave Max a pointed look. Now to see if Max had a brain to go along with that pretty face of hers.

"You mean Nathan likes Warren? Seriously?" Max gaped. "But I thought he hated him? Who pushes someone they like into the lockers?"

"Yeah well, that's Nathan. He has a few issues he's trying to work on. One of which is apparently about your little friend. He's been into him for nearly a year now; it's just beyond pathetic at this point. Don't get me wrong I love Nathan, he's my best friend. But he can be a complete dick when he wants to be".

"Wow" Max said. It was all she could think to say.

"Well that's one way to put it".

"Ladies, if you're quite finished" Mr Jefferson interrupted. He gave Victoria a pointed look.

"Sorry Mr Jefferson. I was just explaining a few things to Max, just like you asked me" Victoria smiled.

"Oh really? Because from what I heard you were busy gossiping about Mr Prescott and Mr Graham".

"She was just asking me if I'd made any friends yet. I mentioned Warren and she told me she was friends with Nathan" Max said.

"I see. Well I suppose I'll let it go this time. First day and all. But a word of advice Max? You might want to work on your lying skills" Mr Jefferson teased.

Max smiled nervously, clearly embarrassed. "Yes Mr Jefferson".

Victoria watched her, somewhat surprised. "You didn't have to do that you know".

"I know. I just, well you weren't the only one talking. Didn't seem right you let you take all the blame".

Victoria just stared. Was this girl for real? Who, in this century, actually did something nice for someone? Without expecting anything in return? Well except maybe Kate, but then she could hardly be considered normal.

"Alright let's begin. Now I don't see a need to introduce myself, you all know who I am. As you all may have noticed we have a new student. Her name's Max and she's come to us all the way from Seattle. Now Max I'm not going to be like most teachers and ask you to stand and introduce yourself. I'm not that cruel" Mr Jefferson joked. The students tittered as Max slunk further down in her seat. "What I am going to ask you is to name both the interaction between light and shadow and the technique that photographers use to obtain it"

"Chiaroscuro and I believe it's the Rembrandt lighting technique". Max answered after only a few second's pause.

"Excellent. As Max has just said it is indeed the Rembrandt lighting technique. Now who can tell me what this technique involves?"

As Mr Jefferson diverted his attention to the other side of the room, Max managed to relax. She'd never liked being put on the spot like that, but at least it had been something she knew the answer to. How embarrassing would it be if she'd just froze in front of all those people?

"Not bad new girl. Hey you got plans after class?" Victoria asked, mindful to keep her voice down to avoid detection.

"I was going to meet up with Warren. He offered to show me around campus". Max replied.

"Fair enough. You know there's gonna be a vortex club party tonight. Everyone who's anyone is gonna be there. You should come".

"What's the vortex club?" Max asked. Warren hadn't said anything about that, had he?

"We're an elite group. Mostly we just throw a bunch of parties, plenty of booze and stuff. Nathan's a member and since his dad pretty much owns the school, if you're in the club you can pretty much do whatever you like. We do have some rules though. No losers or freaks for one, but you don't need to worry about that. You can't tell people what goes on a vortex parties either, well not about the stuff in the VIP section. Anything outside of that, well who cares what those losers do? And I'm sure I don't need to say this, but we don't tolerate anyone badmouthing our friends. It's a total cliché but the vortex club sticks together".

"That's…a lot of information" Max finally settled on.

There were a number of answers running through her mind. And what did Victoria mean about freaks and losers? If she had to label herself, Max considered herself to be something of a geeky hipster. But in the movies, weren't they usually the ones labelled as losers? And what about Warren? He liked obscure black and white horrors just as much as she did. Did that mean he wasn't a loser by Victoria's standards? Well if Max wasn't, that had to mean Warren wasn't either. Especially if Nathan was into him. Right?

"It's worth it. You should come tonight; it'll give you a chance to get to know everyone. Let me know if you're coming, I'll come over and help you choose an outfit. I mean no offence, but what you're wearing isn't exactly vortex party appropriate". Had this girl even heard of style? Skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie, she was like the poster child for the fashionably challenged.

"You would? Thanks Victoria. I'm not exactly great with fashion, I usually just throw on whatever's comfortable" Max admitted.

Max should have felt insulted, or at the very least mildly pissed off. But she was supposed to be trying to make friends. She didn't want to stay the geeky loser she'd been back in Seattle. Well sure she'd had a couple of friends, but that was it. And of course she'd had Chloe, before she'd left that is. But what did she have to show for staying as she was? A few postcards she'd received from Chloe, a text or two from her friends back in Seattle and that was it. Now that she was back in Arcadia Bay, the only ones who'd even noticed her had been Warren and then of course Victoria. Now Warren she could see being her best friend. The kind of guy you always knew would have your back. But Victoria, well Max knew she'd have to change to meet her standards. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She'd always been a big believer in liking something because she liked it. Not because someone told her to. Was she really willing to give up what she believed in just to fit in?

"Well now you have me".

That would be a yes. But could you blame her? She was a teenager in high school. It was the best time for her to make stupid mistakes. And at least she'd get a few friends out of it.

-

Warren sighed, glancing at the clock for the umpteenth time. Just two minutes left and he'd be done, only those two minutes seemed to be taking forever. As Warren glanced at the clock again he swore in his mind. Was it just him, or had the second hand actually gone back? Well apparently the clock was out to get him, wasn't that a comforting thought?

Five, four, three, two, one and that was the bell. Warren couldn't be out of his seat fast enough. It was only when he'd exited the science lab, that he realised he'd be standing around like a loser while he waited for Max. That's when he caught sight of the vending machine. Well there wasn't any harm in stopping for a soda and he was kind of thirsty.

-

"Hey Victoria?" Max asked. Something had been on her mind for a while now, only she wasn't sure how to be subtle about it.

Victoria glanced up from her phone; Courtney was having yet another crisis that she just couldn't care less about. Raising an eyebrow she waited for Max to continue.

"Do you not like Warren?" Well so much for being subtle.

"I don't like what he's doing to Nathan. I don't know if he's just oblivious, dumb or both. But he's putting Nathan through a lot of shit and that's not okay with me. But I don't hate him. I mean he seriously needs an updated wardrobe, but aside from that I could grow to like him. Or at least tolerate him when he and Nathan finally hook up".

"When? Don't you mean if?"

"No, I mean when. I'm not putting up with Nathan's bitching one more year. We'll be graduating in the summer; this is the last chance he'll get to make his move. So I'm making sure he does. Even if I have to drug and kidnap one of them to get them in the same room. I'm going to make it happen and you're gonna help me" Victoria stated. "Why'd you think I didn't like him anyway?" Victoria asked.

"I didn't, Warren did. He told me a little about you when I told him I was into photography. Then we got to talking and he just said he didn't think you liked him. I guess since you're friends with Nathan I can see why he thinks that".

Victoria sighed dramatically. "Great, just great. As if I didn't have enough to deal with. Hey didn't you say he's meeting you after class?"

"Yeah" Max nodded.

"Looks like I'll be joining you. The faster he knows I don't actively dislike him the better. If he and Nathan are gonna hook up he can't keep thinking I hate him. That's just gonna create needless drama further down the line and Nathan will just start whining again. And I am not dealing with that shit again. I've suffered long enough" Victoria sighed.

'I hope Warren doesn't mind' Max thought. 'Victoria seems kind of high maintenance'.

She didn't know the half of it.

"Are you coming?" Victoria sent yet another text as she rose from her chair. It seemed everyone needed her help these days, like she didn't have her own problems to worry about. God, people could be so self-centered.

Max blinked, only just realising the bell must have rang. "Oh, sure. Warren's probably waiting, he said he had science and that's only across the hall".

Victoria nodded, fiddling with her phone once more before finally putting it in her pocket. "Let's go" she ordered. There was no questioning, it was a command. Something Max would have to get used to if she wanted to be her friend.

As Max left the room, trailing after Victoria, she spared a glance for some of the other students. Near the window sat a girl who, for lack of a better word, looked like shit. She looked pale and gaunt, like the slightest breeze could knock her over. It worried her. Maybe, after the tour, Max could find her again. Just to make sure she was okay. Would Victoria even let her? She sure hoped so.

-

Warren sighed. Just typical, the machine was broken. Now where was he supposed to get his soda fix? Dejected he walked back up the hall to wait for Max. Well at least he could see her again.

'Unless Victoria killed her already' his mind supplied. Well it was a viable concern. Victoria was well known for being a bitch to anyone who didn't fit the mold of the rich, hot and popular teenager that everyone wanted to be or fuck. It was shallow as fuck but it was just how things were.

"Warren!" A familiar voice broke through his thoughts.

"Oh, hey Brooke". He couldn't have sounded less enthusiastic if he'd tried.

"What are you doing just standing here?" Brooke tossed him a flirtatious smile. Warren barely suppressed a cringe.

"Huh? Oh I'm just waiting for someone. I went to get a soda but the machine's busted. So now I'm just standing here, you know waiting for Max".

"Max?"

"New girl, I offered to show her around campus, you know with her being new and all. Oh hey there she is". 'Thank God' Warren's mind supplied.

It wasn't that Warren didn't like Brooke. She was smart, kind of funny and she was usually the first to get her hands on the latest gadgets. But she was just so into him, it was almost painful to watch. And while Warren could be oblivious at times when it came to romance and stuff, he wasn't _that_ oblivious. Well either that or Brooke wasn't really subtle. Or maybe it was both.

Brooke huffed at his side, her eyes landing on the new girl with mild distaste. As much as she hated to admit it, she was kind of pretty. She had that awkward shy thing that she just knew guys like Warren loved. And Warren was clearly into her, it was sickening. But then she caught sight of the bitch queen herself.

"I just remembered, I've gotta go. Bye Warren". With that said, Brooke scurried away. No way was she going to put herself in Victoria's path like that.

"Huh? Bye Brooke". Warren frowned as Brooke disappeared. "Weird" he muttered under his breath. That is, until he caught sight of what had made her so spooked. "Shit" he muttered again, thankfully out of the girls' earshot.

"Hi Warren, you know Victoria right?" Max smiled at him.

Of course he knew Victoria, he'd told her about Victoria. Surely she hadn't forgotten already. What was she up to? "Yeah, hi Victoria".

Well he didn't want to seem rude, no use giving her yet another reason not to like him. Besides, there was still a chance Max still wanted to be friends. Not much of a choice, not if she was friends with Victoria, but then Warren had always been an optimist.

"Warren". Victoria glanced at him, turning her attention to something behind him. "Nathan, just who I wanted to see". The look in her eyes sent chills down Warren's spine. Seriously, he was actually getting goosebumps.

"What are you doing with these losers?"

Yep, that was Nathan alright. Warren just sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little late but i hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks for the comments/kudos. Please review!

“We’re going shopping and you’re coming with us” Victoria stated. Clearly there was no arguing with her.

“And why would I do that?” Nathan cocked an eyebrow. Huh, why was it only the bad guys ever seemed to be able to do that?

“Wait, I thought you were coming over to help me pick an outfit?” Max interrupted, clearly confused. So was Warren, but at least he had the sense not to say anything.

“Judging by what you’ve got on I’d say we need to get you a whole new wardrobe. Sorry Max but hoodies and jeans from target just aren’t going to cut it for a Vortex party. But don’t worry, it’s my treat. Believe me I know how expensive camera equipment can be, it would be cruel of me to demand you pay for clothes I’m making you buy. I mean I can be a bitch but I’m not totally heartless. Right Warren?”

Wait, what? There was no way he was answering that. No way in hell.

“Still don’t know why I have to go” Nathan interrupted.

“Simple, I said so and you owe me. Besides, Warren’s coming with us. You two can talk while we’re trying on clothes. Figure out what you guys have in common. You have dicks so that’s a start”.

He didn’t want to be the one to tell her that he was pretty sure that’s all they had in common. Actually, he’d always thought it was pretty obvious. And based on the look Nathan sent him, it looked like he felt the same way.

“C’mon Max”.

Max sent Warren a worried glance as Victoria actually grabbed her, interlocking their arms before pulling her towards the doors. For someone so skinny, she sure was strong. Warren could do nothing more than smile reassuringly at her. Meanwhile he was busy plotting his escape, something that didn’t go unnoticed.

“Don’t even think about it” Nathan muttered. He put his hand on Warren’s shoulder, forcing him to follow the girls. “You’re not leaving me alone with them” he added.

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Warren replied through gritted teeth. Nathan only smirked in response.

-

Four hours, they’d been at this for four hours with no sign of stopping. Oh sure the promise of half-naked and very attractive girls modelling clothes had been appealing at first. But that appeal had only lasted the first ten minutes. As it was now four hours in, Warren’s patience had run out.

“Are you done?” As had Nathan’s apparently.

“Stop whining. Max, you done?”

“I think so”.

Max had been done three and a half hours ago, Warren knew that for a fact. Hell she’d even sent him a text to that effect. But apparently she just couldn’t argue with Victoria, well he could have (and had) told her that.

“Fine, you two can wait outside. We’ll meet you there after we’ve been to the registers”. In a rare show of kindness Victoria let them leave without complaint. It was almost comical the speed at which they both fled.

“You hungry?” Nathan finally asked. Judging by the line for the registers, they’d be waiting a good ten minutes for the girls.

“Starving. You?” He was having an actual conversation with the guy who’d made him miserable. Huh.

“Same. Burgers good with you?” Nathan asked, his gaze oddly fixated on Warren. Seriously he hadn’t once looked at his own reflection or even glanced at the hordes of girls that had passed them. It was weird.

“Yeah, but what about the girls? I mean Max might be up for a burger, but Victoria doesn’t really seem the type”.

“You’d be surprised. I’ve seen her eat more than me when it’s just the two of us. She can be a total pig when she’s not in the spotlight”.

“Think they’ll be up for the drive thru?” He was having an actual conversation with Nathan Prescott. One that didn’t end up in violence or humiliation on his part. This was a whole other realm of freaky.

“I’m driving; they won’t have a choice”.

Warren breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment there he was afraid Nathan had been taken by pod people. Okay yes the idea was absolutely ridiculous, but Nathan Prescott did not do nice. Not to him. So it was a relief to see he was still being his usual douchey self. But wait, Nathan and Victoria were friends weren’t they? Was Nathan usually a dick to Victoria? No, no he wasn’t. No he was a dick to Warren and Logan and Daniel and Alyssa and…okay he was starting to sense a pattern here. But the point was, Nathan wasn’t usually a dick to his friends. So why now? There was no way it was because he was hungry, wait was it? Wait a minute…Nathan had asked him if he was hungry first. Was he…was he doing this for him? Warren blinked. There was no way he was going down that train of thought. No way in hell.

Warren smiled tentatively when he realised the silence had stretched. That’s what happened when he starting arguing with himself. Not that it happened a lot. Well, okay it did, but it wasn’t like it was really that noticeable, okay maybe it was. But…and he was doing it again. He really had to stop doing that.

“So…” Warren struggled to think of something else to say. Something that wasn’t insulting that is. It wasn’t his fault, it had just sort of become instinct.

“So…” Nathan mirrored. To say it was an awkward silence was a gross understatement.

“We’re finished”. Never before in the history of the English language, had there been sweeter sounding words.

“Finally!” Both boys said in unison. Casting a wary look at the other, it was agreed that they’d never speak of this to anyone.

“I’m getting kind of hungry” Max said. She looked a little flustered when Victoria turned to her.

Surprisingly, Victoria only nodded in agreement. “Yeah me too. There’s only so much shopping even I can take. Plus, I could really use a burger right about now. With fries”. Victoria added.

“That sounds amazing!” Max grinned. “Are there any drive thrus nearby?”

“There’s one just down the street. Whenever Victoria drags me here we usually stop by on the way home. They’ve got some pretty good burgers” Nathan replied.  “Now can we move it? I’m fucking starving” he added.

Without complaint the girls followed, Victoria moving to speak with Nathan leaving Max and Warren to trail behind.

“So how was shopping with the she devil?” Warren asked, only when he was sure Victoria wouldn’t hear him.

“A living hell. But I gotta give her props, she knows her fashion. She helped me pick out some pretty cool stuff. Hey maybe she can do you next? No wait! I didn’t mean, you know that. I just meant-” Max blushed. Warren’s teasing wasn’t helping.

“I know, chill.  By the way that would be a no all around. No to shopping and no to, you know that other thing. Just no”. Warren made a face.

“Why?” Max had meant about the clothes thing, honestly. Not, you know, the other thing.

 “She’s evil and you know, she’s fucking terrifying. She’s like the Black Widow of our world. Oh wait maybe she’s more like Rogue, you know when she gets her hands on you and drains you until all that’s left is this hollow empty shell. Or maybe she’s-”

“Listening and deciding your entire social future, depending on the next words that come out of your mouth”. Yup, that was Victoria.

“-she’s beautiful and smart and has an amazing sense of fashion and uh…” Warren trailed off as he realised he couldn’t think of anything else to add; “she’s forgiving?”. God he really hoped that was the case. Nathan’s snort didn’t help matters. Neither did Max’s.

“You’re lucky you’re cute” was all Victoria would say.

“Y-you think I’m cute?” Really? No one had ever thought that about him, well not that he’d known.

“You have potential, of course you can’t see it with the crap you wear. I mean seriously, lose the geeky fanboy look you have going on and maybe you would actually start getting some attention. Nathan, what do you think?” The smirk Victoria sent Nathan made Warren think he was missing something.

Nathan clenched his jaw, quite obviously pissed off. Was that really wise? He was their only ride home. That might not mean much to Victoria, but he kind of needed that ride. Sure he almost had enough for a set of wheels of his own, but what did that matter? He didn’t have a car with him right here and now. And it was at least an hour back to campus. He’d be screwed in Nathan left them here.

“What the hell do I care? Just get in the fucking car already. Girls in the back, guys up front. Move it, I’m fucking starving”.

Yup, Nathan was pissed. But wait, what did he mean guys up front? He wasn’t actually serious, was he? But that meant he’d be stuck with him for the entire journey. Fucking Victoria, he knew there was a reason he hated her.

“Fine, whatever. I’ll just bring Warren back next week for a whole new wardrobe. I mean who knows more about men’s fashion than me? I know what girls want to see guys in. I’m sure Warren would love to get a woman’s perspective on these things, right? Maybe it’ll even get him a girlfriend, or a boyfriend if he swings that way”.

Victoria sounded strangely happy, it sent chills down Warren’s spine. He swore he could hear Nathan’s bones cracking under the strain, his grip on the steering wheel both frightening and strangely impressive. He hadn’t realised just how strong he was. Were those dents in the steering wheel?

“If that’s the case, what good would you be? He’d need a guy’s opinion on how to attract another guy. Guess that’d mean you’d be out of a job”. Nathan definitely sounded pissed. But why? And why were they talking about him like he wasn’t even there?

“You do know I’m still in the car. I can hear you. Who said I even wanted new clothes?”

“You’re getting new clothes”. Okay that was just freaky. They both said that in perfect unison, like they’d rehearsed it. Like they were in a movie of something. Wait, was that what this was? Was this some weird reality show with hidden cameras? Well Victoria was really into photography.

Frowning, Warren warily glanced around the car. ‘If I were a hidden camera, where would I hide?’ he thought to himself.

“What?” What? Why were they looking at him like that? Wait, he hadn’t said that out loud had he? Well shit.

“So…what’s everybody ordering?” Max interjected, Warren could have kissed her.

By some strange miracle, both Victoria and Nathan accepted the topic change without complaint. The next few minutes passed quickly and before they knew it, they were pulling into the drive thru. For a few blissful moments, the car remained relatively silent as Nathan ordered. Only after they had their food did conversation resume.

“I guess Warren’s gonna have to feed you” Victoria said before popping a fry into her mouth.

“Shut it” Nathan growled back. “I can feed myself” he added. He grabbed a few fries out of the bag as if to prove his point.

“You can’t when you’re driving” Victoria smirked back. Nathan watched her through narrow eyes via the mirror.

“Why don’t we just eat in the parking lot? That way we can dump the trash too”. Max offered.

“Max don’t be such a goodie goodie. We can just as easily dump the trash out of the window on the highway. Besides, I’m sure Warren won’t mind. I mean, Nathan did oh so generously agree to drive us all up here. Right Warren?”

Warren seriously considered jumping out of the car. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? Seriously, what kind of game was she playing? Okay fine he hadn’t had a girlfriend before. And yes, he had looked at guys in the past. But even if he was gay, well probably more like bi, that didn’t mean he’d be into Nathan like that. The guy was a jerk, okay maybe not so much on this trip. But still the guy was an obnoxious prick with daddy issues. Why would any of that make him like him? Seriously, what was Victoria smoking and where could he get some?

“Ignore her”.

Warren blinked, giving Nathan a questioning look. Had he just tried being nice to him? Well yeah they’d spoken a little while waiting for the girls. But that was about food. It wasn’t like he’d learned anything new about the guy. Although that thing about Victoria being a pig could come in handy, he’d have to remember that for later.

“Will do” Warren replied. Nathan smirked at that. Warren steadfastly ignored the strange feeling that came over him, it was probably the burger. He chanced another glance back at Nathan and the feeling returned. Yep, definitely the burger.

“Ugh, fine. Hey Max when we get back come to my room. I just got some new equipment, you _have_ to see it. Plus, we can go through your new clothes and pick out a few outfits”. Victoria turned to Max with a smile.

“Sure Victoria, that sounds like fun” Max smiled back.

“Perfect”.

The rest of the journey passed surprisingly quickly. Victoria entertained herself by discussing the latest fashions and what she forbade Max from ever wearing again. Namely her hoodie, sneakers and jeans combo. Warren spent the entire time looking out the window, unaware of the occasional looks that were being sent his way. As for Nathan, his grip on the steering wheel had relaxed considerably. And if it happened to coincide with the little glances he took of Warren, well no one needed to know.

Eventually they arrived back at campus. Warren wasn’t sure just who was more relieved; himself, Max for having to listen to Victoria the entire trip, or Nathan who practically vaulted out of the car.

“Uh, I guess I’ll see you around campus. See ya Max” Warren waved.

“Not so fast”. Damn it, he should have made a run for it. “We still need to take you shopping. Saturday, meet us here at 11. Don’t be late and don’t make us come find you”. It was official, Victoria fucking terrified him. Which was pretty impressive considering she was carrying like five bags in each hand.

“Right…see ya”. Warren nodded, well it wasn’t like he had a choice. They knew where he lived, hell Nathan lived just opposite him. They could and he suspected probably would, track him down and drag him away to his doom. Okay maybe it wouldn’t be quite so dramatic, but still it probably wouldn’t end well.

Warren left as quickly as he could without making it seem like he was running away. He was, but still he had some pride. It only counted as running away if actual running was involved. A fast walk so did not count as running. He was like ninety percent sure of it. He steadfastly ignored the other ten percent.

“Hi Warren!” Warren bit back a groan, why of all people did it have to be Brooke? “I haven’t seen you around campus. Weren’t you with the new girl, Max is it?” He had to give her props, at least she wasn’t acting like some crazed jealous psycho, like those girls on those old sitcoms he most certainly never watched. Nope not even once.

“Victoria forced us into shopping with her. She and Max bought a whole load of stuff, I think they’re going back to the dorms now though. Something about equipment? I wasn’t really listening”. Brooke did not like that answer, not one bit.

“You were with Victoria?” If looks could kill…wait wasn’t it, if Brooke’s looks could kill? Brooke’s looks…heh that rhymed. Warren snorted, hastily turning it into a pretty unconvincing cough. Fortunately, Brooke didn’t seem to notice.

“And Nathan, he drove us there. I almost feel bad for him, apparently Victoria makes him do that every couple of weeks or so. I could barely get through today”. He didn’t bother mentioning the whole new clothes debacle. With any luck Victoria would forget about it, with a little more luck Nathan wouldn’t be a total dick and remind her.

“I see”. Why did girls always say that? I see, it was like girl code for I’m pissed but I’m not telling you why. And why should she be pissed? He had done nothing to encourage her feelings for him. And yeah okay that might make him a bit of a dick, but he really didn’t like her like that. He wasn’t trying to cruel, but she just couldn’t take a hint.

“Yeah, so anyway I should probably go. I’ve got…homework and stuff”. Why god why did he pick homework as his excuse? It was literally the stupidest excuse on the planet.

“Oh, well I’d be happy to help you with that. I don’t have any plans right now”. Jesus Christ she was actually batting her eyelashes at him. Why did girls do that?

“Excuse us”.

It was the strangest thing. Nathan Prescott had grabbed his arms and started dragging him towards the dorms. Any other time he’d have cried rape or murder. But it was weird, Nathan didn’t have his usual shit eating grin. If anything he looked pissed, really pissed. Enough so that Brooke had fled without complaint. Glancing over his shoulder Warren spied Victoria and Max looking over at them. Victoria stared back at him, nodding once and smirking as Nathan yanked at him once more. He frowned at her, squinting as she mouthed something at him. What was she saying?

Victoria threw up her hands, men were hopeless. It was time for her last resort. With her left hand she formed a circle, with her right she began thrusting her fingers through the hole. Only when Warren paled then reddened dramatically did she let out a sigh of relief. It seemed her work was done for now.

Warren wasn’t an idiot okay. Just because he was younger didn’t make him totally clueless. But even he hadn’t expected Victoria to make such a gesture out in the open where anyone could see them. And why the hell was she doing that? Brooke had already left; he wasn’t going to have sex with her. So who…oh no. No, no, no, no, no! No that was not happening! Him and Nathan? No! Just no!

Warren had always been good at living in denial.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely later than I meant for it to be. But thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourited/followed this story so far. I hope the fact that Nathan and Warren finally get together makes up for the delay.

He must have done something absolutely horrific in a past life to end up like this. Don’t laugh, reincarnation was totally a thing! Hell it was on The Simpsons and everything, you know before it stopped being funny. Wait, what was he thinking about again? Oh yeah, Victoria. No, not like that! Just no on so many levels. Seriously she was like the last person he’d…wait, no he needed to focus. Let’s start over.

When Victoria told him to be ready that Saturday and then basically ignored him the rest of the week, Warren figured she’d forgot. Well she had been hanging around with Max more, doing whatever girls did in their dorm, so it wasn’t like he saw her that much to begin with. But no, apparently she hadn’t forgot, because that would mean something good had happened to him and really, when did good things ever happen to him? Well aside from meeting Max; that was like the best thing that had ever happened to him. Well that and the day the vending machine malfunctioned giving him an extra soda, that was a pretty good day too.

Wait, what was he just thinking about? Oh yeah, the wicked bitch of Arcadia Bay. Okay so maybe that was a little harsh…

“Take this and this, Nathan get over here! You take this and these and make sure he tries them on. If you’re gonna start hanging out with us, you’re gonna have to look the part. I get the whole geeky fanboy thing you have going on, but that’s no reason you have to actually look like one. Just look at Nathan, he’s into that sort of stuff but at least he looks good while doing it. Besides, maybe after we’re through with you, you won’t be such a loser. You might even get a date out of it, right Nathan?”.

Screw it, Victoria was a bitch plain and simple. And why was Nathan turning red?

“Whatever”.

Of course he was ignoring what had happened with Victoria, you know the whole him and Nathan thing she’d insinuated. Because please, he still hadn’t decided if he should laugh or vomit at the thought. Plus, well they had like barely anything in common. Well okay they both had similar taste in movies and they both hated shopping, but so what? Like that would suddenly make them friends? Except, well that was pretty much what he and Max had in common and they were friends. Well fuck. But it wasn’t just that they didn’t have much in common. He and Nathan were clearly on opposite ends of the societal scale. Nathan was the stereotypical rich boy with daddy issues and he was just Warren. Freaky super smart hipster nerd who was only ever liked by his own kind.

“You okay?” Wait, did Nathan seriously ask him if he was okay. Like in an actual ‘I care enough to ask’ kind of way?

“Uh, yeah. Just, I’m really not into the whole shopping thing”. God, could he have sounded any lamer? And who even says lamer nowadays? Or thinks it for that matter?

“Good”.

Okay now he was officially confused, you know if anyone was actually keeping track. “Good?”

“At least you’re not a complete girl”.

Was that supposed to be a compliment? “Okay?” he tried. When nothing else followed, namely insults or sneers, he shrugged, or tried to at least. It was kind of hard to do so when he could barely keep a hold of the clothes Victoria had shoved at him.

Warren entered the changing rooms with Nathan close behind. With a huff, both dropped the clothes onto a nearby chair. When Nathan didn’t immediately leave, Warren looked at him strangely.

“I’ve got it, thanks. I’ll just uh, you know try stuff on”. Nathan remained where he was, watching him rather intently. Understandably, Warren grew more uneasy the longer Nathan just stood there. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m not going back there by myself. So quit being such a loser and strip already. The sooner you do it, the quicker we can get this over with”.

Warren almost felt inclined to believe him. Or he had until he happened to notice just how intense Nathan’s stare had become, the moment he began lifting up his shirt. “Okay no, I can’t do this with you just watching me like that. You’re freaking me out here. Just please, can you just wait outside? Or at least turn around?”

Nathan scoffed, but he did turn around. However he made no attempt to actually leave. Warren counted it as a win all the same. Getting Nathan Prescott to do something he asked and on the first time too? Absolute win for sure. Even if he was still being all weird and kinda creepy. But then, like he’d said, Victoria was out there waiting for them. Honestly he didn’t blame him for wanting to hide from her.

Shaking his head, Warren grabbed the first pair of skinny jeans he found, wincing as he tugged them on. While Victoria had assured him they were in his size, she’d refused to show him the label, he begged to differ. They were at least a size smaller than he usually wore, enough so that he was seriously concerned about his ability to walk, without looking like some demented human-duck hybrid. But in fairness to her, he could sit down without them bursting at the seams. And to be honest, the longer he had them on, the less constricting they felt.

Naturally, Warren remained oblivious to the way Nathan was blatantly checking him behind his back. It was probably just as well, that would have just made things all the more awkward.

“Right, now the shirt”.

Warren bent down, again ignorant of Nathan’s gaze, as he grabbed the first shirt he saw. Sadly, although it was a t-shirt and he supposed he ought to be happy about that, there were no characters (from anime, tv, movies or video games) of any kind. No instead it was a grown up shirt. Mostly plain in a dark green, with some no doubt famous designer brand stitched into the breast. Which probably explained why it cost like fifty bucks. He only hoped Victoria wouldn’t force him to buy it.

“Looks good”. Warren very nearly had a heart attack. Perhaps rather stupidly of him, he’d actually forgotten Nathan was there for one brief moment.

“Y-you think?” he stuttered. He tried not to spaz out as Nathan took this as permission to approach him. “Feels kinda tight” he admitted.

“That’s the point dumbass. You wanna get laid, you’ve got to be willing to show it off. Simple. Would you quit fidgeting? It’s starting to piss me off”. And pissing off a suspected psychopath was definitely not on Warren’s to do list anytime soon. “That’s better. Wait turn around a sec”.

Was he-? No, there was no way Nathan had just checked him out. Absolutely no way, not in a million years.

“Nice ass”.

What…the…fuck!?

Mind. Blown.

“Wha-?” Well you could hardly blame him for forgetting how to string words together. This was just, a whole other level of weird even he was struggling to comprehend.

“I said you have a nice ass. Objectively speaking. If you actually wear this shit, you’ll probably have girls begging you to screw them. Of course…” Nathan smirked, “I’ll bet there’ll be just as many guys waiting to bend you over. What’s wrong, does that freak you out? You’re not homophobic are you?”

Seriously, what the fuck!?

“I-I’m bi, so no”. Why did he say that? Seriously what was wrong with him?

“Y-you are?” Wait, hold up. Did that-? Was Nathan Prescott actually blushing?

“Yeah”. Well this was awkward.

“You ever been with a guy?”

Warren checked his phone. 12.23; the exact moment he’d lost his fucking mind. As had Nathan, apparently. He didn’t bother answering. The fact that he looked like a fucking tomato should have been enough of a clue.

“You wanna try? With…with me?”

There were no words. No seriously, where were all his words? He always had something witty to say! Hell that was his thing, the resident jokester or whatever. But here he was, stood with his mouth agape as let’s face it, one of the most popular guys in school, asked him out. When the fuck had his life turned into some shitty hallmark movie? Seriously this was not funny on so many levels.

“Is this a joke?” Okay wrong thing to say, Nathan did not look happy.

“Do you really think I’m that much of a dick?” Nathan glared at him. Wisely, Warren said nothing, although he did his best to look somewhat ashamed. Apparently it worked. “Look, I know this is beyond fucking insane.” Understatement of the century. “But think about it. We have the same taste in movies and I know because we live right across from each other. You’re one of maybe two people on this campus who actually appreciates classic horror, who isn’t some aging hipster dick who screws around with his students I might add”. Warren almost felt bad for Mr Jefferson just then, but yeah the guy was kind of a creep. “Plus, you know you’re pretty hot. A little weird maybe, but we’d balance each other out”.

The psychopath and the weirdo. That would be one fucked up balance.

“Uh, okay?” This wasn’t happening. Clearly he was either in a coma, having one hell of a nightmare or suffering from a stroke or something. Or aliens, aliens always made sense in this kind of situation.

Nathan sighed. “Look, I’m not going to jump you or whatever. Just finish trying shit on and then we’ll talk. Cool?”

“Y-yeah”.

It was the most awkward ten minutes of his life. Not helped by Nathan’s blatant ogling every time he turned around. But strangely enough, the thought of asking him to leave never crossed his mind. No, instead his mind decided to torture him with images of them together. Doing things he’d only ever seen in porn and low budget B-movies. And yep, things just got all the more awkward. Not helped by the fact that the new jeans just seemed to cling to every part of him. Thankfully his little problem didn’t take much persuading to at least lessen. Especially when Victoria announced she wanted to see him in the clothes. Had she been out there this whole time? God he hoped not. He’d already been humiliated enough, hadn’t he?

As expected, Victoria seemed pleased by the results. In her own little way of course. Just as Warren had tallied up the cost of everything, already well aware that even that one pair of jeans were pushing it, something amazing happened. Amazing and highly disturbing he might add.

“That’ll be $379.87”. The preppy blonde smiled at them. Without so much as blinking, Nathan handed his platinum card to her.

Let’s recap. Nathan, the guy who’d just asked him out or if we want to be more specific, asked him to have sex with him, didn’t even bother consulting him before buying him nearly $400 worth of new clothes. Now that in itself was pretty fucked up. No what was really disturbing was how both Nathan and Victoria acted like this was totally normal. Like people just did shit like this all the time. Which yeah, now that he thought about it, wasn’t that what Victoria did for Max. Wait, did she…like Max? Like that? Could…could he watch?

“So, Nathan asked you out?” Victoria asked as she sent Nathan to buy coffee.

Seriously, fuck his life.

“If this is some kind of joke, it really isn’t funny”.

Victoria stared at him, he was pretty sure that if this were a video game, she’d totally be reading his levels. “You really have no idea. Wow, just wow. If you must know, Nathan’s been into you for an embarrassingly long time now. But since you weren’t once of us, it made things…difficult. But then Max came and you and her hit it off. But so did we, which meant there were two options. Break you two up and be the bitch everyone already thinks I am, or let you two stay friends, buy you a fucking clue and a half decent wardrobe and invite you into our group. This way everyone wins. I get Max, Nathan gets you and you and Max have someone to complain to whenever one of us inevitably screws things up”.

It took a good two minutes for his head to stop spinning. “You’re lying”. She had to be.

“Not this time. Why are you so freaked? I’d have thought you’d be way more into this. Think about it. You’ll get instant popularity points, you’ll finally be getting laid, more people will like you and you’ll have Max right there with you. Isn’t that everything you wanted?”

Yes. Wait, what? No, no, no! This was insane! This was…it was like so goddamn cult or something! This was…’exactly what you wanted’ his mind supplied.

It was perfect.

When Nathan returned, handing Victoria her overly complicated drink before offering Warren his latte, Warren barely even registered it.

“Looks like I broke your little boytoy. Such a shame”. He could hear the smirk in Victoria’s voice, he could even see the concern in Nathan’s eyes, but he just found himself unable to react.

“This…you weren’t joking”. It wasn’t a question, simply a realisation. One that turned everything on its head. “You…like me”. No one (aside from Brooke) had ever liked him before, you know like that.

“Yeah”. Holy shit, Nathan actually looked nervous.

The three of them made their way back to the car. Nothing more was said until their bags were stored and Victoria demanded Nathan’s keys.

“I’m not risking dying because you two were too busy making out to pay attention to the road. Go sit in back. Talk, make out, do whatever you want. Just let me know if you’re gonna start fucking so I can pull over and watch”.

Warren really hoped she was joking. Judging by the smirk on her face, it looked like she was. But he only relaxed slightly when he saw the same look on Nathan’s face. That meant it was all a joke…right?

In the time it took for them to return back to campus, Warren learned three things. One, Victoria should never be allowed to drive again. He counted at least three cars she’d almost hit after he and Nathan had gotten somewhat distracted. Two, Nathan’s vocabulary extended to more than just insults. Much, much more in fact. It was apparently extensive enough for all the feelings and other shit to be brought out into the open. So for the first time, he actually had some idea about what Nathan was thinking. And three, as much as he hated to admit it, Nathan was one hell of a kisser. Of course by the time they’d pulled up, parked and gotten out of the car, Warren knew three more things. One, things would never be the same. Two, he was pretty damn sure Nathan had given him the mother of all hickey’s. And three, he officially had a boyfriend. Who just happened to be one of the most popular boys in school, but he was ignoring that for now. After all, this was in no way some crappy hallmark movie. No this was real life. And life, as he knew all too well, was really fucking strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was seriously tempted to finish this story there. Mostly because that last line was just perfect. But no, I’m assuming people will want to read more so I’ll just have to continue. Plus I kind of love writing this pairing.
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought.
> 
> KB


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had meant to update this earlier. But things kept coming up and I still had my other fics to update first. Still, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I can't believe i'm already at over 100 kudos.

Warren loved Max. Seriously, he absolutely loved her. She was literally the only person he could talk to about all this shit. About Nathan, about Victoria, about the Vortex club, because she was going through the exact same thing! This thing it…actually he wasn’t sure what it was. It was like one day he was being his typical loser self; with the anime and trashy horror movies and stuff. The next, he was being groped in the hallway, pinned down onto his bed and more often than not, had a tongue shoved down his throat. Which yeah…horny teenager here! He sure as hell wasn’t about to start complaining.

It wasn’t like he could talk to anyone else about this sort of stuff. Kate and Alyssa, they’d never understand this stuff. As cruel as it sounded, he doubted they’d ever even done something like this before. The dating a guy thing, not the Vortex Club thing. Although to be fair, he doubted they’d understand that bit either. Which was totally fine by the way, hell he didn’t blame them for not wanting anything to do with some of the guys on campus. Those guys are jerks. At least they were, you know before he got sucked into this whole mess. Then things got kind of weird; they’d see him and smile and shit, you know rather than trying to beat the crap out of him. Good weird, but still weird all the same. It took a lot to get used to.

Being part of the Vortex Club was like being in one of those cheesy high school dramas. Everyone suddenly seemed to look at him differently. Girls were smiling at him in the hall, guys were giving him high fives and asking if he was gonna be at the game, it was just…weird. All of a sudden, everything was just the opposite of what it had been. The jocks were being nice to him, the self-proclaimed geeks didn’t dare approach him and for the first time since, well ever, he was actually in a relationship. Although to be honest, it was still the latter he found the most bizarre. Guys like him, well they never really got the girl. Or guy as it might be. In all honesty, he’d kind of resigned himself to being single until college, that’s what he got for being some freaky genius kid.

“Hi Warren”.

Wait, what was he saying? Oh right, Max. Or Mad Max as he’d taken to calling her. Come on, who wouldn’t love to be called Mad Max? Those movies were freaking awesome! Plus, you know, Max was pretty badass. Uh, this Max not the movie Max. Although he was pretty badass too.

“Warren?”

Max was just, well she was like the female version of him. She got his interest in the weird and wonderful, she actually understood his references, as obscure as they may be. Plus, the whole thing with Victoria she had going on, she knew what it was like to deal with people like them. You know rich snobs, with an overinflated sense of entitlement and worth. Who flaunted their wealth and looked down on those who weren’t part of the elite. Which yeah, he sure as hell wasn’t and neither was Max. If anything, well Nathan had kind of become his sugar daddy. What with the clothes and all. And Victoria and Max? Jesus Christ, they really were like the female version of him and Nathan.

“Warren!”

“Huh? Oh hey Max. When did you get here?” And yep, she looked pretty mad. Heh, mad Mad Max. Now she really was Mad Max.

“Are you okay? You’re acting weird, even for you”. Now that was just insulting. He wasn’t acting weird! Well no more than usual. He was just…thinking. Yeah that’s it. Nothing strange about that. Well okay what he was thinking about wasn’t exactly his normal train of thought. You know girls, games and parties, the usual stuff.

“Uh yeah. No problems here, no siree”. Had he really just said that out loud? Well shit, could he be any more of a dork?

“Well that’s not suspicious”. Another reason he liked her, she was almost as sarcastic as he was.

“Heh. So uh, did you need something? Or uh, where’s Victoria anyway? I thought you two did everything together now? Don’t tell me you’re having a girl fight. Wait, are you? Are you two gonna start wrestling? Ooh will you have a pool? And bikinis and fill the pool with jello? If you are make it lime jello because-”.

“What the fuck are you on about?”

Warren startled as he was suddenly pulled backwards against a hard chest. “Wha-easy! You’re gonna break something. Like me!” Warren protested.

Nathan only smirked, tightening his grip a little more as he turned his attention to Max. “So what’s he done now?”

Max, despite her best efforts, smiled as Warren began bitching at his boyfriend. It was a little alarming at just how close the two had become in such a short space of time. But at the same time, they were both so clearly right for each other.

“Victoria and I will be wrestling in our bikinis, in a pool of jello. At least according to Warren. You know, since we’re not currently attached at the hip”.

“ _Lime_ jello!” Warren protested.

“Right, how could I forget? We’ll be in our bikinis, wrestling in a pool of _lime_ jello”. Well she didn’t need to be so sarcastic about it.

The look Nathan gave him, wasn’t very reassuring to Warren. “What? Hot girls in bikinis? Jello wrestling? What’s not to like?” Probably not the best thing to say to his boyfriend. Particularly given how possessive he could get.

“Oh, there’s Victoria! I’ll uh, I’ll see you later Warren. Nathan just, go easy on him?” That said, Max fled, leaving Warren to gape after her.

With Max gone, Nathan turned to glare at Warren. The younger boy stiffened, laughing uneasily as he attempted to back away. “Hey, you know I was just messing around. I mean bikinis, jello wrestling, who needs that? Right?”

“Come with me”. Like he had a choice.

-

It was some time before Max saw Warren again. And judging by his appearance, she was very glad she hadn’t stuck around. Not to say he looked bad, well no worse than usual at least. But well, it was pretty obvious what he and Nathan had been up to. And it wasn’t like he was trying to hide the marks. Who knew Nathan was a biter?

“Uh, hey Max”.

Poor Warren, she actually felt sorry for him. He just looked so sheepish, clearly embarrassed by the state he was in. But then, well he had been kind of an ass. In his own Warren kind of way.

“I was just about to head over to the diner. You coming?” Warren grinned brightly, nodding enthusiastically. She couldn’t help but smile back. “Should we find the others? I mean, will Nathan be okay with you ditching him?” She struggled not to laugh at the look he gave her. “Because I was kind of in the mood for lime jello”. The shade of red he turned, Max quickly decided it would be her new favourite colour. Well that and perhaps lime green.

As it turned out, they didn’t end up going to the diner alone. Which really wasn’t that surprising. Max had insisted on asking Victoria if she wanted to join them, which of course ended up with Nathan tagging along. Warren was still a little confused how he felt about that. On the one hand, free food. On the other, well given what they’d been doing only an hour ago, he wasn’t so sure he could trust Nathan to keep his hands to himself when sat in a booth. Confined spaces and wandering hands, well okay it sounded pretty awesome to him. But in front of their friends? He’d be mortified if they found out what they were doing. Not that they didn’t already know.

Of course it wasn’t just Victoria and Nathan joining them. Juliet, Taylor and Dana were on board. As were Logan, Trevor and Hayden. Zachary, to no one’s surprise was in detention for trying to stuff Luke into one of the lockers. Not that Warren would miss him. Hell, even if he was with Nathan now, he still made a point to avoid him wherever possible. The guy was a jerk, a douchebag of the highest degree. Seriously who actually stuffed people into lockers in this day and age? And his attitude, it was all he could do not to punch the smug prick right in the face. Of course he wouldn’t do that. Because one, he refused to stoop to his level and two, hell he’d probably break his fucking hand if he tried.

“Hi Warren! Nice jacket by the way” Taylor smiled. That was something he was still getting used to. People didn’t normally compliment him unless they wanted something. But then, the jacket was new. One that Nathan had bought him in fact. Which probably explained the compliment.

“Oh Warren, there you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Listen, I seriously need help with my statistics. Any chance you could help me out, you know like tutor me or something? I’d really appreciate it”. Courtney ran her fingers down his arm. Now that, he wasn’t used to.

“Hey bro. Game night in my room tonight. You in?” Hayden greeted him with a high five. Again, something he was still trying to get used to. That said, Hayden had always been one of the easier VC members to get along with. Mostly because he was too high to start shit with him.

“Uh sure”. He barely stopped himself for looking to Nathan for approval. Not because he needed his permission or some shit like that. He just, well it would be rude to make plans if Nathan had already made his own. Not that he always had to follow Nathan’s plans, no. Because that would make him his bitch, and he sure as hell wasn’t Prescott’s bitch.

“Cool. We’re ordering pizza, Trevor’s bringing this sick game his cousin sent him and Logan’s bringing the beer. Think you can bring the candy and sodas? You know we’re gonna need a shit ton of it” Hayden chuckled.

Warren smiled nervously. “Sure, no prob”.

“Warren! You never said you’d help me! You will, won’t you?” Courtney whined, her nails digging in just a little too hard for his taste.

“Ah, yeah sure. I mean not tonight obviously, but uh, let me know when you’re free and we can work something out”.

He was not expecting her to throw herself at him. Funny how his best and worst fantasy could coincide like that. Hot girl throwing herself at him? Check. Courtney throwing herself at him? He had to suppress the urge to flee. That girl was downright terrifying when she wanted to be. Not quite Victoria’s level, but close enough to freak him out. Plus, well running from a teenage girl, probably not good for his social standing. Which, thanks to Nathan, was a hell of a lot higher than it had been. How did he know? Well, Logan hadn’t tried to beat the shit out of him. That was all the proof he needed.

“Urgh, come on let’s go! I’m starving”. Victoria strode ahead, leaving the rest of them to hurry after her.

“Whose going with who?” Max asked, more to Warren than anyone else. Still, Victoria clearly heard her.

“Okay listen up. Girls in one car, guys in the other. Got it?” There were nods all around.

“Shotgun!”

“Shotgun!”

Warren sighed as Logan tackled Trevor to the ground. Rolling his eyes, he caught Max trying to hide a smile. He grinned at her, yelping as he was almost bowled over by the two. Fortunately, much to Nathan’s obvious displeasure, Hayden was there to keep him upright.

“Careful man. C’mon, while they’re still like this. You can ride up front with me” Hayden smiled.

“Are you uh, you know, good to drive?” There was a reason Hayden was so nice. Usually because he was too high to give a shit.

Hayden blinked, a little too slowly for his liking. But before he could reply, Nathan snarled; “I’ll drive. Logan you’re up front. You two sit in back”.

Warren was surprised at just how much that hurt. Hell, why should that bother him? It wasn’t like they were attached to the hip. Still…it kind of hurt that he was just discarded like that.

“Don’t sweat it. I’m pretty sure if he had you up front he’d get us all killed because he’d be too busy staring at you. I think this way he can pretend he’s looking at the mirrors. Dude’s pretty crafty when you think about it” Hayden murmured.

It was a little embarrassing just how much that cheered him up. Fuck’s sake, what was wrong with him? Still, he couldn’t deny the little spark of arousal he felt further down. But could you blame him? Aside from Nathan, people never really gave him much thought. Any compliments they gave were about his intellectual abilities, not his appearance. Which yeah, to be fair, it wasn’t something he gave much thought to. You know aside from keeping stuff out of his teeth and not looking like a hobo.

“Thanks”.

“Don’t mention it. You might not know it just by looking, but Nathan’s pretty deep when you get to know him. He’s not as big of a dick as most people seem to think. Plus, well he has been into you for a ridiculously long time now. It was getting kind of embarrassing. In case you were wondering, that’s partly why everyone’s been so accepting of you two. He’s talked about you so much, well it’s like you were already here before you were actually here” Hayden smiled.

“You two! Get in the fucking car!” Warren frowned as Nathan glared at them both.

“Told ya, dude’s jealous. C’mon, before he has a stroke or something. Oh, by the way, the real reason you’re in back? He knows you and Logan kind of have a history. They feel kind of bad about it, they both do. It’s mostly Zach’s fault, guy can be a total dick. You know for a while I could have sworn he was into you. Always staring at you and shit. Pretty creepy if you ask me, but then Nathan was just as bad. Kind of reminds you about that whole pigtail thing, doesn’t it? When there’s a girl you like?” That said, Hayden climbed in, moving to the middle so Warren had the window seat.

“Fucking finally. Let’s eat”.

Nathan glanced at his mirrors, purely for driving purposes of course. A little more aggressively than was perhaps wise, Nathan shifted gears, racing out of the parking lot.  

-

“Hey boy!”

A very familiar face raced over to them just as they were getting out of the car. Unable to stop himself, Warren knelt down, laughing as he narrowly avoided being tackled to the ground.

“Tch. Would you get up? Who the fuck knows what kind of shit you might be lying on”. Nathan glared at the dog, who only growled at him in return. Then, as if giving his own little ‘screw you’, Pompidou resumed licking Warren anywhere he could reach. And Nathan was most assuredly not jealous. He really wasn’t. Especially not of a flea bitten mutt.

“Here doggy! C’mere boy!” Hayden knelt down beside Warren, chuckling as the dog began sniffing him.

“Just get inside. Order me something while I go find Frank. I gotta talk to him for a sec”. Nathan yanked Warren up, to which Pompidou gave another growl. Sneering at the dog, he pushed Warren towards the direction of the diner, before turning on his heel and storming towards the nearby trailer.

“I take it he’s not a dog person?” Warren was surprised when the other three began laughing. Seeing his confusion, Trevor stepped in.

“You know it’s Frank’s dog, right? Well he and Nathan do business and well, apparently him and the dog hated each other at first sight. No one knows why, the mutt just doesn’t like him”. Said mutt growled at him this time.

“Maybe he doesn’t like it when you call him mutt” Warren replied.

He really hadn’t meant to sound like a snarky bastard. When he did he usually got beaten up. Only, well know things had changed. Quite obviously in fact. How did he know? Logan was laughing. Not at him, you must understand, but in response to his comment. He’d actually made Logan laugh. In a way that didn’t involve public embarrassment, pain or just pure and simple fear. That had never happened before. Ever. Quite honestly, it kind of freaked him out.

“Better mutt than Pomidou. I almost feel sorry for him, with a name like that. What the hell Rachel was thinking, I don’t know”. Logan, surprising Warren, finally spoke.

“Whatever happened to her anyway?” It was something of a mystery to everyone. One day she was there, the next, she just wasn’t. And curse his inquisitiveness, but Warren really wanted to know.

“No one knows. We all just figured she left to try and get into modelling or some shit like that. No one’s heard from her since. But then, that’s just like her” Hayden answered. Pompidou barked, nudging Warren’s leg before doing the same to Hayden, clearly unhappy with being ignored. “Sorry boy, but we gotta eat. Hey where are the girls anyway?” Hayden gave Pompidou one last belly rub before standing.

“Max just texted me. Apparently Taylor left her phone in her room and they had to go back to get it. They want us to save them a booth”. Warren shot a quick text back to Max before pocketing his phone.

“Seriously? Whatever man, I’m fucking starving already. Let’s just eat” Logan scowled.

“You be good” Warren addressed Pompidou. With a final scratch, he followed the others inside. Pompidou let out a mournful whine before perking up at the sight of his owner. With one last look at the diner, he raced back to protect his master.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s probably a good thing I haven’t been saying when I’ll next update. Seeing as how I keep posting later and later. But I am going to make an effort to post sooner next time.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

Screw Max and screw Nathan, it was official. Joyce was by far his favourite person. The things she could do with pancakes, fucking mind-blowing man. Seriously though, he had to be careful. The noises he was making were borderline pornographic. But then, so was just about everyone else in the diner, so it wasn’t like he was standing out. Nathan sure liked looking at him though. He thought about asking why, but it didn’t take a lot to guess. Sure he had his moments, but he wasn’t that dumb.

“Dude, I think I’m gonna burst. Like that alien guy from…what was that movie called?” Logan frowned, groaning as he leaned as far back as he could manage.

“Alien?” Warren answered dryly. Seriously, was he actually this dumb or was it all an act? He honestly couldn’t tell.

“Yeah that. Hey we should watch that tonight. It’s gonna be fucking awesome man!”

Around them, the others are nodding and Warren doesn’t have it in him to protest. Plus, well who doesn’t like Alien? Still, being trapped in a room with the same guys who bullied him relentlessly, doesn’t exactly sit right with him. That game better be worth it. The beer will probably help too.

“Finished?” It takes a good few seconds to realise he’s being spoken to, before nodding at Joyce who takes his plate with a smile. “Everything okay for you guys?” she asked.

There’s a chorus of nods and praise around their booths. There’s so many of them here, they practically take up the whole right side. As they leave, Warren makes sure he leaves a tip. He feels a little better when he sees everyone else with the same idea. Looks like he isn’t the only one who thinks Joyce is amazing. She even got Victoria to smile, now that’s pretty impressive.

Pompidou runs up to them again just as they’re leaving. Max narrowly beats him to be the first to pet him. Meanwhile Courtney’s too busy squealing about the drool, her voice high and loud enough to give him a headache. He can only imagine the pain she must be putting Pompidou in. Then again, he must be pretty used to pain, what with being called Pompidou and all. Seriously, what kind of name is that? It’s just…cruel.

Warren couldn’t help wonder what Nathan’s deal was, as he dropped to the ground, subjecting himself to slobbery dog kisses. Don’t judge, he just really liked dogs, okay? But seriously, Nathan’s practically half dog himself at this point. He’s growling and everything. Which, okay so he knew Nathan had some issues going into this. Hell everyone knew. But maybe he’s actually afraid of dogs of something. It would explain why he’s being such a dick to Pompidou.

“What did I tell you? Get off the floor and quit letting that mutt slobber all over you. You’ll get fucking fleas!” Nathan yanked him up, while said mutt growled at him menacingly.

Seriously what’s his deal?

“Whatever”. Jesus fucking Christ he’s starting to sound like him and everything! Wait…was this what his life was gonna be like? Were him and Nathan would suddenly start talking in sync and finishing each other’s sentences? Which yeah okay, that actually sounded pretty cool. Like Warren was a super spy saving the world from…wait, what was he just thinking about?

All of a sudden Warren can’t bring himself to care about anything. It’s a little difficult to do so seeing as how one minute he’s minding his own business, dreaming about babes in bikinis serving him martinis, and the next he’s being pressed against his boyfriend’s car with his tongue shoved down his throat. Well on the plus side…Nathan’s stopped bitching about the dog. Plus…well Warren’s pretty sure he’ll be getting some tonight. Wait, shit! The game, the guys! And just like that, Warren’s second fantasy, the one with actual sex, goes up in smoke. Life totally fucking sucks man.

Eventually, Warren’s senses returned, bringing about a hefty dose of embarrassment because, hello, he and Nathan are practically fucking against his car! Plus you know it’s in public, with their friends cheering them on and…did Max seriously just take a fucking picture? He’s gonna kill her…or possibly ask for copies. Purely for reference of course. It’s not like he has any hidden agenda. Nope, no siree. 

“I take it all that bitching about dog drool was just for show?” Victoria remarks, smirking at the disgusted looks they both send her.

Privately, Warren wonders about it himself. After all, Nathan had been bitching about it right before he pretty much jumped him. And holy shit, did Nathan seriously just jump him like that? That’s the kind of shit you see in movies or on crappy reality shows. You know where the super-hot guy finally gets the girl, only to dump her and find an even hotter girl later. But wait, would that make him the girl in this scenario, or Nathan? And what does that mean? Is he getting dumped for the next hot piece of ass?

It’s probably just as well that Nathan shoves him into the car. Sadly, there are no more fun times to be had, which is fair enough. Warren’s not exactly comfortable with the idea of screwing in front of his friends. Even less so in front of the guys that used to make his life hell. Plus, well it’s not like he has a lot of experience with this sort of thing. And before they do anything together, well Warren’s pretty sure he’s gotta do some research first. Hell, make that a lot of research. Why? One word; showers. And no he wasn’t trying to sneak a peek. He just…look some guys are really comfortable with their bodies, okay? And Nathan…well he’s got a lot to be proud of.

Okay he might have looked once.

“Dude drop us off at the store. We can pick up some of the stuff for tonight” Logan orders.

Warren stays quiet, mostly because he’s too embarrassed to risk making an idiot out of himself. You know again. But it’s cool, probably because Logan’s up front. Hayden’s pretty chill, though Warren guesses there could be a number of reasons why. And Trevor’s just staring out the window, Warren doesn’t even want to guess what he’s thinking. And Nathan? Okay so maybe he’s avoiding looking at Nathan. It’s just, did he have to do that in front of everyone? Like in public where anyone could see them? It’s just…really embarrassing. And Nathan, the dick, is just sitting there smug as ever. Which, okay Warren can kind of understand. Hell if the roles had been reversed, he might have been acting the same. But the point is…actually what is his point? Why is he freaking out so much? Seriously, he just got some action in front of his friends (and former bullies), which feels pretty damn good. If anything he should be celebrating!

Warren really tries hard to hide his smug smirk. He really does. Of course he’s not Nathan and therefore completely fails at it, but at least he tried.

“Whatever” is Nathan’s answer.

Warren finds himself wondering where the girls went, up until the point where he accidentally catches Nathan staring at him in the mirror. At which point he kinda loses track of what he was doing. Apparently so does Nathan, judging by the semi they almost hit.

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

“NATHAN!”

“STOP THE CAR!”

Eventually Warren’s heart starts beating again, so that’s good. He can’t be sure about the others though. On the plus side, they’re pretty much at the store already. So when they all pile out, because Nathan clearly can’t be trusted to drive, it doesn’t take them long to get inside.

Warren feels pretty justified in ignoring Nathan, even if it does take a lot of effort. After all, it was kind of his fault Nathan was so distracted. It’s a thought that both excites and terrifies him. Mostly because they were almost hit by that truck. Although, the more he thinks about it, that truck did seem pretty close. Kinda like it was the truck crossing into their lane, instead of the other way around. But then what would he know? He was too busy thinking with his dick. Not that that’s anything new.

Considering they almost died like five minutes ago, none of the guys seem that affected. It kinda worries Warren a little, like it’s happened enough times for them to stop caring. He really hopes that’s not the case. After all, Nathan drove him and the girls to the mall without incident. But he can’t help thinking he’s right. Which is kind of terrifying, the more he thinks about it. Luckily, he doesn’t get given much time to dwell on it, because the next thing he knows, Hayden’s dragging him off somewhere.

“Snacks” is Hayden’s answer, before Warren can even ask. Warren just nods. “One of us is gonna drive back. The others are fighting over who gets the front seat. You know since Nathan’s probably gonna jump you when we get back. No offence dude, but we saw all we needed to see back at the diner”.

It’s embarrassing, Warren would even go so far as to say it was humiliating. But at the same time, it’s kind of refreshing. He doesn’t exactly have a lot of guy friends, it’s usually girls. And not even in the fun, let’s get drunk and explore our bodies, kind of way. No, it’s usually the geeky, science loving girls that he attracts. Which isn’t so bad and okay this makes him sound like a total dick for thinking it, but they’re not exactly the most attractive girls on campus. Which is totally cool, because they’re freaking awesome in their own ways. Just, you know, not exactly fantasy inducing. Not that it matters much now, seeing as how he’s practically going Neanderthal with Nathan. And fucking hell, it just occurs to him that Nathan was totally staking his claim. Which…is actually sorta hot. But the point is, he’s not exactly used to talking about his relationships with other people. Aside from when he single and therefore free to complain about it as much as he liked with all his other single friends. Which, now that he thinks about it, was pretty much all of them.

“Well I could-” Warren starts.

“Dude, trust me. You’ll be doing us all a favour if you, I don’t know, make out with him a little. Dude’s got needs, you know? And to be honest, we haven’t exactly made it easy for him. You can probably blame Logan for that. Him and Zack, although I’m pretty sure Zack has his own reasons for pissing Nathan off so much. Especially when it comes to you”.

Warren’s confused, big surprise there. But Hayden just gave him this look, the ‘you’re a total idiot for not figuring it out already’ look. Which kind of pisses him off because he’s pretty fucking smart, okay? He skipped a grade and everything. But then, well it’s not like the first time Warren noticed something weird between Zack and Nathan. Oh…oh god. Zack and Nathan…did they?

Hayden doesn’t need to be a mind reader to see that yes, Warren really is that fucking clueless. And judging by the horrified expression on his face, he can guess where his head’s at. He probably should set him straight, okay maybe that wasn’t the best word to use, but this shit’s just too fucking funny for him to get involved in. No offence to the guy, Warren’s pretty cool, even if he is a total geek. Hell if things really go to hell, he’d even be willing to step in and make sure he doesn’t get completely fucked over. Like he said, Warren’s not that bad when you get to know him. He’s just clueless as fuck, which is probably why everyone likes him so much.

“So…uh where do we start first?”

Hayden grins lazily, literally grabbing the first thing he can see. Someone up there must be laughing at them, because in his hand is a box of extra-large condoms. And the look on Warren’s face, totally worth it. Even if that girl over there gives them the weirdest look, before turning bright red when Hayden tosses an arm around Warren’s shoulders. She doesn’t stay long.

“I hate you” Warren scowls. Hayden just laughs, patting him on the back and putting the box back.

“Suit yourself man, but word of advice, get them. You’ll probably thank me for it later”. Hayden leaves for the next aisle, leaving Warren holding the basket. A moment later, Warren finds him, his empty basket suddenly not so empty anymore.

“Not a fucking word” Warren glares.

Hayden just pats his head; he can’t help it. He feels kind of like a big brother giving advice. It’s…kinda nice actually. Plus it’s funny as fuck and Warren looks like he’s gonna die of embarrassment. What kind of brother would he be, if he didn’t include a little humiliation now and then?

They do eventually find snacks and soon enough, their basket is overflowing with chips, dips, a shit ton of candy, energy drinks, sodas and this three-layer triple chocolate fudge cake that Hayden just had to have. In his defence, that thing looks pretty fucking delicious. Even if he does keep making jokes about getting their faces covered in cream. Warren’s ninety percent sure he’s doing it just to be a dick. The other ten percent, well certain images come to mind that leave him feeling like his face is on fire. Still, just to be safe, he spends the next few minutes staring at his shoes until he calms down.

“Think we need anything else? Wait, did we get pretzels? And jerky, we should get jerky” Hayden says.

Warren just sighs, shopping with Hayden is surprisingly exhausting. You’d think with how often he gets high, he’d be like super mellow and shit all the time. Apparently that’s not the case with food though. He must have a serious case of the munchies. Either that or he’s got some kind of worm in him. And just like that, Warren finds himself thinking about that totally sick (in more ways than one) documentary about parasites. Seriously that shit was freaky as fuck.

“Okay I think I got it all. Hey you remembered to get lube right?”

It takes a good minute for Warren’s brain to kick in, at which point he decides storming away is probably his best option. Hayden, being the complete dick he is, can be heard laughing loudly, even as he struggles to follow him with the basket.

“What’s so funny?”

Warren blinks, apparently Trevor was born with freaky ninja skills or some shit like that. Which, okay would be totally awesome and so something he’d want for himself. Still, he doesn’t dare speak, only just managing to keep himself from blushing like a schoolgirl. And then of course his mind wanders and all of a sudden, this anime he was watching a few days ago pops into his head. Thankfully Hayden catches up, thereby sparing him from making an even bigger fool of himself.

“Dude what’s so funny?” Logan comes over and joins them. Though his attention seems to be more focused on the college girls over at the next register.

For a single heart-stopping moment, Warren fears his life is over. Then Hayden, sweet blessed Hayden, does something Warren is sure to remember for the rest of his life. He lies through his fucking teeth.

“Just some employee tripping into a display. You should have seen the look on his face. Fucking hilarious man!” Hayden grins widely, sending a little wink Warren’s way. “Hey did you remember the cups?”

“Cups? What cups?”

Hayden sighs, it’s so over the top it reminds Warren of Victoria. “The cups man, you know those plastic things you pour drinks in? Don’t you remember? We ran out at the last party. You said you’d get them. Go find them already. We’ll start checking this stuff out while you’re gone”.

Hayden, Warren quickly decides, is a fucking genius. Logan and Trevor leave them without so much as a second thought, giving Hayden enough time to throw on another couple of boxes and bottles.

“Do you mind if we get these through first? Before those other guys get back? You know how they can be” Hayden grins.

Once again Hayden wraps an arm around Warren’s shoulders, shooting the cashier a friendly smile. She just smirks, winking at them before scanning the lot in record time. By the time Warren realises what’s happening, he’s already got a bag of stuff, the contents of which he is not about to reveal to anyone, stuffed inside his jacket. And by the time the others return, with a massive box of what Warren assumes is the cups, they already have all their groceries on the belt, with the cashier scanning them at a leisurely pace.

Of course just as they leave, the cashier just has to throw in a “have fun tonight boys”. Though Warren surprises himself by answering the others’ questioning looks, casually mentioning how she’d been hitting on Hayden pretty hard. It was the least he could do, seeing as how Hayden had actually paid for everything. Speaking of which, he really needed to pay him back.

“There you are”.

It’s a little embarrassing just how quickly Warren’s spirits lift, as Nathan pushes himself off the wall. Apparently he was going for the whole James Dean look, you know the whole brooding thing he does so well. Warren spots at least three girls looking over at Nathan, before turning and giggling to their friends when Nathan’s glances their way.

“So which one of you assholes is driving?” Nathan glares, not before grabbing Warren’s arm and pulling him to stand by him.

“Trevor. Logan can sit up front” Hayden answers.

Warren’s a little, okay a lot, surprised by that. Considering what he’d said earlier, he’d have thought Hayden would want to be up front. But Hayden just smiles lazily at him, before turning his attention back to the other two, who like Warren, are caught staring. That seems to be what snaps them out of it, because the two are suddenly much more alert than they were before. They even go so far as to clap him on the shoulder, Warren that is not Hayden. Which really doesn’t make any sense to him. At least not until he sees the look on Nathan’s face. Suddenly things become a lot clearer.

He is so getting laid.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think. This is my first Life is Strange fic so I’m kind of nervous about getting the characters right.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> KB


End file.
